These Walls
by Minastariel
Summary: Lily Elizabeth Evans once was a lively young girl until one timeturning event changed her life. Family no longer valued her as worth, and her confidence shrunk to nothing. In an attempt to break free of her old life, Lily decided to change her identity


Disclaimer- This wonderful story does not belong to me. The one and only J.K. Rowling created this exuberating world. The credit for this story partially goes to her. Another wonderful author created a few of the events that occur . I do not own her. The song lyrics below are copyrighted to Teddy Geiger. I am not using them in my story, but merely expressing them as my theme. I think that they express everything that I am trying to say in song.

"Everybody tries to put some love on the line. Everybody feels a broken heart some time. Even when I'm scared I have to try to fly. Sometimes I fall, but I've seen it done before. I gotta step outside these walls," –Teddy Geiger, _Underage Thinking._

* * *

Lily Evans solemnly stared out the window of her parents Pontiac. The moon light shone brightly again the untouched snow from the grass next to the freeway. She watched as the landscape rolled by, rising and falling. It was the only thing keeping her from exploding from excitement. The young girl looked giddily up at her father, who was driving.

"Are we there yet?" She recited, asking the question as if it were a car ritual.

Her father chuckled as Lily asked once again. They'd been riding in the car for about five hours, and Lily was the best child to take along with on a road trip. At least once every half-hour Lily had asked the same question, as if it would change the more she inquired. Any other parent may have become annoyed if their child had repeated the same question all the time, but Harold Evans just laughed to himself and, once again, answered, "We'll be there in enough time."

Lily smiled at her father's reply and added, "Alright," before turning to stare out the window once more. Patience was a virtue Lily had not been given. According to the people around her, it definitely wasn't her strong point.

In the backseat Lily hummed along with the song on the radio, to pass the time by. Staring at her fathers' content face she noticed that his seatbelt wasn't buckled. His left hand was firmly placed on the wheel, his right entwined with his wife's in the space below. Lily was ready to instruct her face to buckle up when she caught the glimpse of a semi truck skid across the barrier separating directions sliding right in the direction of their vehicle. Time began to slow down as Lily emitted at loud, "I love you," before the truck slammed into them. It was the last thing Harold Evans heard as he closed his eyes into a restful sleep forever. The force of the truck had sent the Pontiac sliding forward into the van in front of them, carrying another cheerful family on t heir way to a Christmas celebration. The four Evanses' had lost all consciousness long before they impounded and were sent flying to their graves.

* * *

Lily Elizabeth Evans woke up panting, drenched in sweat. Her long auburn strands stuck to her forehead, situated at odd angles on her right side. She sat up, breathing heavily as everything 'crashed' down on her and began to sob.

Ellie was having the nightmares again. Those dreams. After months with peace, the sixteen-year-old was being sent back into her past through dreams. It was bad enough that she had to review this event in her waking hours, Ellie didn't need this to occur when she was asleep also. Around this time of year the flood of memories came back to her. The car crash. One moment in time had killed her father and left her mother paralyzed. One moment in time had changed her life forever.

Tomorrow Ellie would be going home for the summer. She hated to face her family, or the pieces that were left of it. They weren't a family anymore, just people living together related by blood. Ellie was her own family, and in her own little world that was all she needed to survive.

The teenage could only shake as she feared going home. Her silent tears lay unnoticed as she remembers her fathers' last moments. At home Ellie was loathed. Her mother and Petunia had blamed her for the death. Being so naïve, Ellie had believed every hateful word the two had spat at her.

After hours Ellie fell into a light slumber, memories haunting her once more.

* * *

The next morning Ellie was up, dressed, and packed before any of her dorm mates had opened a wink. Because she had gotten up so early to prepare to leave, she was left with hours free until she would be expected to depart. Locking herself into the bathroom, Ellie left her tears drip once more as her delicate fingers traced the nooks around the room. She wanted to sweep in every scent and touch every stone. There was only one year left for her to call this castle home and she had no clue what to do after that time had been filled.

* * *

James Potter was known for been a deep sleeper. He could snore through a tornado and would not wake up for the Queen of England- if she were to visit him of course. From years of experience his friends had learned that he liked his sleep, and that it was very hard to pull him out of it. After a few attempts of waking him during the school year had failed they would finally give up and let him face the wrath of his professors' if he missed or were late to their class.

It was the last day at Hogwarts and no one could wake up. You would think that of years of this Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or Peter Pettigrew would have figured out something to wake him from his deadness. Being the stupid idiot's t hey were, they had not. Everything had been attempted- gentle, moderate, and even harsh means. The train would arrive in Hogesmade at 10 0 Clock and everyone had to be aboard by 11 0 clock sharp.

The dorm was empty. The five boys' personal belongings had been packed away and the room looked cleaner than what they could have done themselves. (Of course they had used magic. It would have been too much work to do it by hand.) After the marauders had failed all means of possibly awakening him, they decided to leave for breakfast having high hopes that he would wake up naturally without their assistance. Their assumptions had proved to be very wrong.

James Potter was lying flat on his back, covered in only boxers and flannel pajama bottoms, snoring as if the sky were about to fall. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were desperately desperate. It was almost 10:30 and the students had received strict rules to leave the school at 10. It normally would take at least a half an hour to reach the station.

Peter considered an idea and suggested, "What about just leaving him behind. He'll wake up sometime later and will be able to apparate home." Sirius raged a pillow at the poor (sleeping) boys' head.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it isn't possible to apparate inside of Hogwarts. And James' doesn't even have his license yet," Remus reminded as he rolled his eyes at Sirius, who did not get the clue that the pillow wouldn't magically pull James out of his slumber.

"Plus, how would you like it if we left you here," Sirius added batting the pillow like an enraged hippogriff.

"I wouldn't. Sorry," Peter murmured and clicked his feet, not wanted to suggest anything else because it would probably be rejected. There was a dead silence for a few minutes as everyone in the room was shredded out of ideas.

"What about if we give em' a wedgie," Sirius idealized when he concluded that the pillow was useless.

Remus raised an eyebrow, " Are you going to be the one to touch his butt?"

Sirius' face lit up in disgust and mumbled, "Pervert," as he reached his hand into James' slacks. He pulled the pants up higher and higher, each time with more force until he clasped the elastic around James' head. The boys stared at James for a few seconds, watching to see if their attempt had accomplished anything. James bellowed out a final grunt and rolled over in his bed to blink open his eyes, groggily. His left hand went to scratch is head and sent a curious look to the people around him as he felt the fabric resting on his head. At the moment he felt an uncomfortable wedge in his rear and snapped the cotton elastic back into place.

Before he could wonder why his pants were on his head, James was yanked out of bed and his glasses were thrust onto his face. At this moment Sirius looked down at his watch- 10:42, it read. The four marauders rushed out of the room and trampled down the stairs. They rampaged through the castle, following their secret passageways into the brisk Hogesmade air. If anyone were there to see these people they may have though that the four boys, looking as if they were running a marathon, were absolutely mad.

It was a trip, reaching Hogesmade Station in less than 20 minutes. Remus was certain they had set a record for most distance covered in l8 minutes on foot. As they were running plenty of village shoppers sent them wild looks. They even got a few whistles from girls looking at shirtless James. As they rounded the final corner the Express surged out its final whistle and nimbly began to gain speed.

The last door was about to close at Sirius screeched, "WAIT," and sped through the door, three others chasing behind him. As they all finally boarded, the boys huffed, sputtered, and puffed, trying to catch their breath.

"Excuse me… but what the hell was that all about?" James began.

"Ahem," a short figure interrupted as she looked up at the marauders blocking her path. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had taken up the hallway path and were blocking the road for students who needed to pass through there. Next to them Ellie Evans was a midget. She was barely 5 ft. 1 and each of the marauders, with the exception of Peter who was only 5 ft. 10, were over 6 ft.

"Yeah, what do you what Lily…Evans…whatever," Sirius croaked as his heartbeat finally began to pace normally.

"Ellie," she corrected softly. With her hands her motioned that they were in her way.

"Huh?" Peter strangely asked, thinking Lily was speaking in some sign language.

"She wants you to move, nitwit," James chimed as he slapped the back of Peter's head.

"Oh," Peter said and gently moved to let her through. Sirius rolled his eyes' at Peter once again, as Lily was about to pass, but jumped in the place so that she couldn't.

James took the opportunity to speak and wondered, "And what will you do for us if we strain ourselves to move? I've got a pretty good bargain all ready for you if you're interested."

Ellie's face hardened as anger sped up at James. "Look, please, I'm just trying to do my job. Please move," asked kindly pointing to her Prefect badge.

Remus, who also was a Prefect, realized that she was heading to the meeting. He cursed at his forgetfulness and set off in the direction Ellie was trying to go to. He had also forgotten to tell his friends to let her through and so they continued to stand there interrogating the poor girl. James spread out his legs and covered Remus' spot so that no one could get through. He sent Ellie a seductive look and crossed his arms. "But Lily…"

"Ellie,"

"Whatever, It would be so easy just to listen to my proposition and reply yes. Then you could go to your silly perfect meeting and we both get what we want. It's a win-win situation," James said, staring at Ellie's angered face.

By looking at Ellie's face, you could tell that she was pist off. This silly boy wanted to go out her and he couldn't even get her name right. How did he live with himself? The nerve to tell her this. "You little male chauvinist pig! I was trying to be polite and ask to move, when you're blocking my path. Your proposition is one that only an idiot would think of. I could just say yes to get you to move and pretend that you were delusional when you brought it up. But no, I have enough manners to not do this. Move!"

"Nope."

"Fine," Ellie spat, furious, and pushed through James in the direction that she needed to be in, in the first place.

"You know Lily, I wasn't going to ask you out, but it was a good suggestion. Maybe you should think about it," James shouted back at the redhead as she stormed into the prefect compartment.

"Well, it's someone's time of the month," Peter spoke at silence was restored.

"Peter, shut up," Sirius recited turning to James. "I think you pushed her a little too far this time, mate. There's always next time." Peter and Sirius had expressions as if nothing had happened. On the other hand, James looked as if he was trying to look normal, but was still depressed that Ellie had turned him down again.

"Let's just find out trunks and change," James suggested and turned in the opposite direction leaving his friends standing behind him. From that time on James acted extremely quiet. It may have been because he was superbly tired, or that the previous conversation with Ellie was still lingering in his head.

* * *

Ellie surged down the hallway, feeling humiliated and anger at the same time. Ellie was very shy. She didn't usually talk to people outside of her friends, so when she did most people thought it was a miracle. Although Ellie had a mighty temper, she was rarely angry. Most students knew that when she did, though, you did not want to be around her. The latest battle had been mild. She had been known to permanently move portraits from their positions on the walls.

Slamming open the compartment door, Ellie watched seventeen eyes' turn to face her. Instantly her cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment.

"It's nice of you to join us, Miss Evans," The head girl, Marlene McKinnon said, as she frowned at Ellie's punctuality. Marlene McKinnon was destined to become a teacher. She didn't call anyone by his or her first name very often.

"Sorry," Ellie excused herself, sitting in the seat that was left.

"We were just talking about this year in review. Do you have anything to say about it?"

"It was fine," Ellie fiddled quietly. Being pointed out really abashed the girl. This was all Potter's fault of course. She would have been on time if he didn't single her out. Marlene knew that Potter targeted her. A big deal didn't have to be made out of the event. Why couldn't people just understand and leave her alone?

* * *

The rest of the train ride was a blur. Ellie did her rounds on the train and broke up a few of the extensive displays some of the seventh years wanted to exhibit. When she wasn't doing her job she was in a compartment by herself reading, or staring out the window. Each hour nervousness flooded her stomach full of worry. Finally, at five sharp they arrived at the London Station. Puddles of tears dripped onto the cement as Ellie exited the train and pulled her trunk to the parking lot before Potter or his cronies would notice she was gone.

Ellie pulled her trunk along the road to the parked car she recognized as her mothers. Sitting in the car was two people, Petunia and her mother. The trunk was popped so that she could fit her trunk into there. No one got out to get Ellie or tell her they were so excited to see her. Ellie fitted her case in and plopped herself in the backseat.

Neither her mother nor Petunia said hello. Petunia started up the car as Ellie shut the door and turned to leave. Kathleen Evans had the window rolled down and puffed her cigarette. She had never smoked when Ellie was a child. It became a habit after her husband had died. Kathleen's long, curly red hair had recently turned a dark gray color from age and depression, while her green eyes leaked happiness as if their sparkle had died along with Harold.

Petunia was the same as she always had been. Her blonde hair was cut into a short bob, turning out, and her gray eyes shone with discomfort and hate. Her lips had turned into a frown as she tried to concentrate on driving and not on her sister.

After minutes of silence Ellie could only a muster a, "Hello." In the front of the vehicle the silence remained. The younger daughter knew that this is how the summer would continue to go. She lay in the backseat watching the road ahead of them. Ellie couldn't think about her family right now. Knowing herself, Ellie was certain that she would cry and that was not something she wanted to do right now. They traveled along the normal route for a few hours until Petunia took a sharp turn halfway home.

Confused, Ellie asked, "Where are we going?"

This, apparently was what Petunia wanted her to ask. She got an evil look, as her lips carved into a smile. "Didn't we tell you? You aren't going home to mothers' house this summer. That mental cat woman Gracie, invited you to stay with her this summer," and with that Petunia cackled as menacingly as she could.

A/N- The want thing I want to do is explain the Lily/Ellie story line. Lily and Ellie are the same people. Lily went by her first name until Christmas break of her third year. After that she has gone by Ellie. Some people still call her Lily, while others will call her Ellie. I wanted to make this really known because it plays a huge part to this story.


End file.
